Drag Harry for Draco
by Tattles
Summary: Harry needs to catch Draco's eye and Hermione has just the way. The Halloween Ball has never been funnier, a Saviour in drag and an unknowing ice prince falling in love snogging in a broom closet.


**Title: **Drag!Harry for Draco  
**Rating:** M – for language and sexual references, there are adult themes. Not for the little ones.  
**Word count: **2860  
**Pairings: **Harry/Draco  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Drag!Harry. Not to mention that I've completely disregarded the last two novels expect Ron and Hermione's relationship cause who else would I pair them with.  
**Summary:**Harry needs to catch Draco's eye and Hermione has just the way. The Halloween Ball has never been funnier, a Saviour in drag and an unknowing ice prince falling in love = snogging in a broom closet.  
**A/N:**I had the idea for this while watching my school's production of 'Beauty and the Beast' with my best friend whispering in my ear that she ships almost all the pairings of the play, especially Gaston/Lefou, cause _"No one's got a cleft in his chin like Gaston" _and if that's not infatuation boarding on obsession I don't know what is. By the way I know that at the end there Harry and Draco are really out of character but I don't care it was late when I wrote that bit and 7 essays were just not as fun at midnight while Harry in drag was.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form excepting a copy of the books and DVDs.

* * *

Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was spacing up to be quite different from all the others before it. First on Harry's list of differences was the fact that there was no Voldemort to threaten the safety of Wizard kind and be the root of all Hogwarts adventures. Second was the fact that Harry was in love.

It was for his object of affection that Harry was currently dressed as a woman.

As a reward for the bravery of the students in the short war against Voldemort during the summer holidays Dumbledore had declared that instead of a feast for Halloween Hogwarts would be holding a fancy dress ball. And like the caring friends they were Hermione and Ron had suggested that Harry make himself notable from the other students, to make sure his love would see him.

And that was why he was in a dress. Hermione had deemed it the best why to grab Draco's attention. She'd found a elegant emerald green ball gown that suited Harry and then applied a touch of make-up before finishing off his outfit by spelling his hair longer and a simple glamour to make him look more feminine.

To finished off the ensemble a mask to hide his already hidden identity. Smiling Hermione stood back to admire her handy work, "You look stunning, Harry. Or should I call you Harriet?"

Laughing nervously Harry nodded, "Harriet for tonight. Merlin I hope this works"

"Don't worry. Draco won't stand a chance against you. His in the bag"

Laughing properly at Hermione's bad use of modern slag Harry pushed her out of the room and down to the Common Room where Ron was waiting for them. Ron turned towards the stairs when he heard them, gasping at the sight of his girlfriend and then the sight of Harry. "Bloody hell Harry. What'd you let her do to you?"

Smiling Harry smacked Ron on the shoulder without replying, instead he pushed Ron toward Hermione and then towards the portrait hole. The trio walked the hallways making small talk, Harry was conspicuously quiet allowing Ron and Hermione to do most of the talking. Having taken longer than normal to dress all three of them were late. As Ron pushed open the door for them the whole school turned to see who it was. Most turned away when only Ron and Hermione entered, and so it was only a few who first saw Harry slip through the door in all his womanly glory. Those first few started the whispers, drawing the attention of their friends to ask who the unknown girl in green was.

Aware of the stares Harry at started towards his friends only to realise that if he was seen with them everyone would know that he was Harry Potter. Turning left he instead make his way to the drinks table, as he was reaching for the punch a male voice interrupted him, "I wouldn't drink the punch. Finnegan from Gryffindor spiked it. Heavily."

Turning Harry came face to face with Draco Malfoy dressed as Prince Charming. Smiling in thanks Harry looked down, ringing his hands a slight blush suffused his cheeks.

"The waters fine if you want a drink" Draco said pouring a glass and handing it to Harry. "I don't recognise you, what is your name?"

"Harriet"

"Harriet? I don't remember there being a Harriet at Hogwarts"

Harry blushed harder while not looking up to meet Draco's eyes. "I sorry Harriet I didn't mean to offend you. Here let me have this dance as an apology. If you would like to that is."

Nodding Harry held his hand out to Draco. Taking the smaller hand in his own Draco led Harriet out onto the dance floor, pulling her closer he held her close as he led them in the dance. Looking down on her adorable face, Draco couldn't help but notice her eyes were a remarkable shade of green, a shade that he'd only ever seen on one other person. Harry Potter, who was conspicuously absent.

"You have beautiful eyes" Draco whispered, lowering his voice to a seductive octave.

Still blushing Harry glanced away before looking back to meet Draco's eyes, "So do you. They're such an amazing shade of grey almost like silver"

It was Draco's turn to blush now, though not as pronounced as Harry's blush, Draco's slight tinge of pink made him look more delectable and cute. Harry found himself having a hard time keeping himself from kissing Draco.

As the song wound down Draco suggested they go outside for a stroll and some fresh air. Agreeing Harry allowed Draco to lead him outside and down to the lake. Along the way he heard various couples in the dark talking or doing couple things. But Draco lead him past all that to the edge of the lake where he took off his coat and laid it down on the grass and gestured for Harry to sit on it.

"Are you sure Draco? You could get grass stains on it, or it'll get wet"

"It's okay Harriet, just sit, I don't mind about the coat."

Sitting down hesitantly Harry stared out over the ink black lake, hearing the mutter of the other couples and the quiet lap of the waves on the lakeside. Draco sighed beside him and flopped back so he was looking at the sky, at the stars.

"They're out en masse tonight" Harry laid back as well and glanced at the stars gasping at the sight of so many stars in one sky. He'd never seen the stars so bright, it was almost like they were shining for him.

"They're beautiful" Harry whispered, his voice full of wonder, his gaze fixed upwards was bursting with awe. The stars had Harry completely enthralled, and likewise Harry had Draco completely captivated.

Draco 'hmm' an agreement, not really looking at the stars he was watching the wonder on the face of Harriet. "You're beautiful"

Harry turned to Draco; self-consciously he refused to meet his eyes, instead looking at his shoulder. Draco reached over and bought Harriet's gaze up to his own. Nervously Harry meet Draco's gaze, his own questioning. Draco was enchanted, softly he brushed is finger over Harriet's lip, the feel of the soft skin enticed him. The sight of Harriet next to him, his eyes slightly unfocused, a small smiling playing with his lips.

Fuck, Draco couldn't take it any more. Propping himself up on his arm Draco lent down and captured those sweet lips with his own. The touch of those lips caused a burst of unmitigated bliss, something Draco had never felt before. The feeling of kissing Harriet swamped him, waves of awareness crashed over him; he was aware of Harriet's hand around his neck and on his chest, he was aware of a warm feeling in the area of his heart. But mostly he was aware of the pressure of Harriet's lips on his own, of the press of lips, the touch of a tongue begging for entrance.

Opening his lips, Draco swept his tongue over Harriet's lips, hesitantly Harriet's lips parted. Sweeping his tongue into her mouth, Draco tasted Harriet, he's tongue sought Harriet's. Cautiously her tongue met his, joining in a battle age old. Tongues and lips locked the world around them faded to black, there was no one in the universe but the two of them.

"HARRIET!"

Hermione's call broke the spell holding Harry. Pulling back Harry looked at Draco's flushed face, his magical lips and wonderful body.

"HARRIET"

Blushing and stammering that he had to go, Harry quickly stood up and started to move away from Draco. With seeker reflects Draco was up as well his hand grasping Harry's arm, "When can I see you again?"

Harry smiled sadly, "I don't think we can see each other again Draco" looking away, tears staring to well in his eyes Harry pulled himself from Draco's grasp and ran. He ran has fast as he could, ignoring Draco's calls for him to come back. The tears were falling freely now, blurring his sight. Stopping in the entrance hall, Harry wiped his eyes and took a chance to catch his breath. It was like that that Hermione found him, eyes red rimmed and cheeks blotchy. "Oh Harry" Hermione cried, pulling him into a hug, "Come on, lets get you out of that dress and into bed" she said as she led him up the staircase and towards Gryffindor Tower.

Later that night as Harry lay in bed his mind working furiously, going through ways of gaining Draco's attention again, of way to confess his feelings. Rolling over in his bed, Harry listened to the sounds of his room-mates sleeping, Ron snoring, Seamus muttering in his sleep, and the seemingly loud breathing of Neville and Dean. Staring at the curtain around his bed Harry wondered if Draco would appreciate a good morning kiss in the Great Hall. Quickly dismissing the idea Harry rolled over again, resigning himself to a sleepless night.

The next morning Harry awoke with a plan. The plan was perfectly extreme, it would either make Draco Malfoy his boyfriend (or at least fuck buddies) or it would leave him completely rejected and humiliated in front of the whole school.

Dressing quickly and rushing out the door, Harry quickly made his way to the Great Hall which was almost completely empty so early in the morning. Rushing in he startled a group of early bird Ravenclaw's sitting quietly at their table, taking no note of the Ravenclaw's Harry sat down and grabbed two pieces of toast quickly buttering them and then eating them. The Ravenclaw's watch in amusement as the saviour scoffed his breakfast and ran from the Great Hall, they assumed to return to his common room or a Quidditch practice. The one thing the Ravenclaw's didn't think Harry was going was the broom closet in the main entrance near the entrance to the dungeons and Slytherin dorms.

But that's exactly where Harry went. Glancing at his watch in the gloom of the closet Harry saw that it was almost time for the Slytherin's to come up for breakfast. Bouncing his foot impatiently Harry waited for the sound of footsteps and voice that would herald to coming of the students – Slytherin or not.

Finally after what seemed like an age Harry hear Draco's drawling voice coming closer. His patience suddenly restored Harry glanced out from the closet only to see Draco in the midst of a group of seventh years, casting a spell that would draw Draco's attention Harry waited for Draco to slow.

Draco was in the midst of his followers, Blaise and Theodore on either side and Pansy clinging to his arm, each of them was trying to pry information from him about the mystery girl last night. Only Vincent and Gregory were silent. "Tell me now Dray! Or I'll...I'll tell everyone about that time!" Pansy demanded her voice shrill and painful.

Draco looked at Pansy aghast, "You wouldn't"

"I would and you know it"

It was in that moment that Draco heard a quiet voice in his ear, whispering for him to come closer, to come into its arms. Stopping where he was Draco glowered at Pansy, "Fine. I'll tell you late, after lunch. You all go on, I have something to do"

With a lot of glancing back Blaise, Pansy and Theo walked off to the Great Hall, Vincent and Gregory hadn't stopped when the others had and were now sitting comfortably at the Slytherin table stuffing their faces. Blaise Theo and Pansy soon joined them, each lost in their own thoughts, wondering what Draco suddenly had to do, who the mystery girl was, and would Draco really tell them anything after lunch.

Draco was still standing in the middle of the corridor waiting for the whispering voice again; feeling like an idiot but insanely wishing it was Harriet from last night calling to him. Looking around, Draco saw a broom closet with the door slightly open. Walking over Draco reached for the door handle but before he could open the door it shot open and a hand yanked him in.

Enveloped in the darkness of the broom closet Draco reached out to feel his companion, his hand closed around the cloth of a shirt, arms came up around him pulling him towards a masculine chest. Draco felt hands come up to frame his face, a figure lightly traced over his lips, the ghost of their touch stirring something in Draco that he'd had only just discovered.

Draco felt himself being pulled closer to the mystery person, pleasantly crushed to their front Draco without his sight could only wait for them to act. And just as his eyes were adjusting to the gloom a pair of lips were pressed against his, soft and subtle they stirred a deep-seated desire within Draco, a passion so fierce it was only paralleled by the emotions Harry Potter stirred within him when they were near, when they fought the passion within him was much like this.

The kiss became heated. Draco and the unknown boy pressing against each other, hands moving over backs, circling and clutching. Gasping for breath they broke apart only to dive straight back in for more.

Draco was almost so caught up in the kiss that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand snaked it's down his chest, the nimble fingers trailed down his chest tweaking his nipple and circling his bellybutton. Gasping, Draco felt the hand cup his crotch, moaning into the kiss, he poured his desire and passion into the kiss. Pulling back for a breath Draco moved his own to the hem of the other boys shirt, pulling him back for another kiss, Draco trailed his own fingers up his chest to play with his nipples, his other hand buried in silky hair.

Each boy had a hand on the other, their touches gentle they shared their passions until they each reach completion. Completely boneless and feeling thoroughly sated Draco lent against the wall, breathing heavily he heard a muttered cleaning charm followed by the loss of the mess on him. "Thanks" he said, idly noting his voice was rough.

Draco suddenly found himself upright and against the stranger again, he was pulled into a searing kiss before he was released and the door was opened, letting in a blinding light of day. Utterly stunned Draco stood there, suddenly blind in the dark. What was that?

Rational thought returning Draco rushed out of the broom closet running into the Great Hall and looking for anyone not yet sitting or just sitting, anyone who could have just come in. His eyes landed on Potter just walking over to his friends, a wave of confusion sweep through Draco, why would Potter assault him in a broom closet? But those lips had been strangely familiar… almost exactly like Harriet's lips.

Harriet! Harri-et. Harry.

Growling Draco stalked over to the Gryffindor table and up to the Golden Trio. "Potter what was the meaning of that?" he demanded.

Harry just looked up a Draco an innocent look on his handsome face. Wait handsome where had that come from? Potter was not handsome, annoying and attention seeking, but not handsome. Those kisses must have addled his brain.

"You tell me right now Potter or I'll tell the whole school what you just did" Draco threatened, all too aware of the school staring at them, of his growing confusion.

Harry stood up and walked over to Draco, looking into his eyes Harry smiled as he lent into Draco's ear and whispered, "Because I love you"

Draco laughed, the sound echoing his state of mind, unstable and weirded-out. "No" he said, his voice lacking the conviction, "No?"

Harry nodded, Draco swayed. "No way?"

A smile began to spread over Draco's face, "Does this mean we can do that again?"

Harry grinned a grin that looked awful like a smirk, "Yes Draco we can do _that_ again"

"What does this make us?" Draco asked, a nervous note in his voice.

"Lovers" Harry answered, "Boyfriends if you like"

Grinning like a loon Draco pulled Harry to him and took his lips in a mind-blowing kiss that rocked the school. Pulling back Draco smirked at Harry "This means you're all mine, Lover" he whispered before claiming Harry's lips again.

There is no word strong enough to describe the student body's reaction to the long time rivals making out, everyone in the Great Hall was stunned silent, all back two smirking Gryffindors.

"And he thought it wouldn't work" Hermione quipped, smirking at the result of her genius plan.

Ron laughed, "You know, who would have thought that getting Harry into drag to seduce his love was your idea, Miss Granger smarts witch in our year"

Laughing the two friends finished their breakfast with smirks plastered on their faces as they watched Harry and Draco sitting next to each other, talking while they eat and holding hands.

THE END – and they all lived happily ever after finding themselves very much in love.


End file.
